villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarge's Squad
Sarge's Squad is a major antagonistic faction in Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is a team of alien mercenaries led by Sarge in his vengeance campaign to hunt down and kill every Shrike in the galaxy as well as destroying their creator Izel. Biography After Sarge believed he had lost his world and his family as well as his memories of them to the parasitic Shrike and their creator Izel, he recruited mercenaries across the universe in his quest to exact vengeance on her by hunting and killing her. Eventually, the team consisted of Snowflake, Jaco, Pax and Tinker. Over the years, they travelled to different planets across the universe in their attempt to kill Izel while helplessly watching countless worlds being destroyed, including the Chronicom's homeplanet Chronyca-2. After learning the Shrike came to Earth, Snowflake, Jaco, Pax and Tinker were sent there first via portals to clear a path for Sarge and his truck. However, Tinker had a bad crossing and ended up in a cement wall, therefore killing him. After mourning Tinker's death, the other three successfully destroyed the the Museum of Natural History to clear a path for Sarge. After robbing a convenient store to refill their supplies, they learn that they no more crystals because Tinker had them in his pocket. In need of more, the four robbed a jewellery store and successfully stole the crystals that they had. That night, Sarge used a crystal to test his cannon and was able to locate the Shrike hosts on Earth. The team tracked down a person who was confirmed to be possessed by a Shrike after stabbing it with a knife. They then tracked down Deke Shaw, who was not from around Earth but didn't behave like a Shrike would. While they attempted to kill him, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and stopped them, capturing Jaco and Pax while Sarge and Snowflake took Melinda May hostage. The two of them force her into a fight with another captured Shrike-possessed man, proving their existence to her before explaining what the creatures are and what the team's mission is. May was eventually able to escape and subdue the two of them. After Sarge was able to strike a deal with Director Alphonso Mackenzie, he led Snowflake, May, Deke and Daisy Johnson to a convergence point to kill Izel when she arrives. After they learn of his attempt to use a bomb, he regretfully leaves Snow and escapes to the Zephyr and breaks out Jaco and Pax. Sarge informed the two about Snow's so-called demise and inspired them to continue and not let it be for nothing. The three took control of the Zephyr and took Mack and Davis hostage in the cockpit while placing charge to use against Yo-Yo. They then learn of the bomb being stopped before forcing Davis to fly towards Izel's incoming ship. Jaco then betrayed Sarge after learning of his lie about Snow and witnessing him execute Pax for "slowing them down". Sarge was eventually subdued by Mack and Jaco drew the Shrike to Izel's ship and used the bomb to sacrifice himself to destroy them. Ultimately, after Snow turned herself in, the team was disbanded, forcing Sarge to continue his mission alone. Izel and Shrike were eventually destroyed along with Sarge, who was revealed to be Izel's lover and the demon Pachakutiq, in the final battle. Membership Former Members *Butterfly Deceased Members *Tinker *Pax *Jaco *Sarge (founder and leader) *Other unnamed members Navigation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Teams Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Betrayed Category:Successful